The New Twins In School
by ThePurpleNinja101
Summary: What happens when a trouble making set of twins from America start attending at Hogwarts? You think the school already has a hand full with Fred and George! Imagine the school now! What if the Hamora twins and the Weasley twins starts working together, though? Read about these new twins and what pranks are sure to come! Fred.W/OC George.W/OC


**Disclaimer! As much as I want to own the Harry Potter series, I sadly don't. I just own my characters and story plotting. JFK owns the Harry Potter series though. XoXo**

* * *

It was their first day at Hogwarts. It wasn't their first day of starting school though, this was their 5th term. They were expelled from the academy they were attending, so their parents transferred them to a school in England. They even heard the school they are attending to now will be holding the Triwizard. Oh, aren't they going to have fun messing with the competitions.

Juliet and Rose Hamora was their name, they were twins. Lovely, beautiful twins, but dangerous and trouble making twins. They shared the same appearances since they were identical twins. Both were 5 foot and 1 inch tall, short for 15-year-old girls. They had flawless porcelain skin, which burns very easily. They were often mistaken as vampires instead of witches most of the time. They both had very bright blue eyes, often mistaken as contacts as well. They both natural white blonde hair with black underneath, like extensions but dyed. Their reached about midway down their backs. It was naturally wavy but they straighten or curl it. They had fringes in their bangs where a side part use to be. Their fringed out bangs swooped to the left side.

"Hopefully, sis, we won't get expelled this time!" Rosa said to her twin.

"Yeah I do too. Mom and dad are getting quite frustrated with us, but we can't help it! We are complete geniuses when it comes to pranking, Rosa! During our time at this school, we are just going to have to keep out of sight better." Juliet smiled at her sister.

It was very early in the morning, but they didn't mind. They were finishing up on packing on what little things they had left. Wandering around their room looking for things they might have forgotten. Packing up clothes, shoes, and potions and things they got from that joke store in Diagon Alley.

"Sis, can you hand me my potion kit?" Juliet handed it to her. Rosa put a shrinking spell on it so it was the size of hand. She put the kit inside the front pocket on her pink zebra stripped luggage.

Here in America, their Ministry had different laws than the one all the way in Europe. Over there, the law of using magic outside of school was 17 years old, but, glad the two lived in America, the law was 15 years of age.

The twins zipped up the purple and pink zebra stripped luggage. With a wave of one of their wands, the lights went off in their large bedroom. They headed downstairs and put their stuff in front of the back door in the kitchen. Juliet went to go retrieve their pets, she had a cat named Lizzy while Rosa had a small owl named Luna. Once she placed the pet carrier and cage beside their stuff, she grabbed her and her sister a bottle of water.

While Juliet was still downstairs finishing preparing for this year term, Rosa went back upstairs saying goodbye. She walked into her parents room seeing they were already awake watching TV, what look like Charmed or Supernatural. She hugged her parents and told them goodbye. She ran to the other side of the second floor to her brother's room.

"Goodbye, Alex! Don't forget to write to Juliet and I!" she hugged her brother tightly.

"Of course I won't sis! Bye sis, you better hurry so you won't be late." with that she went back down stairs to join her sister.

"You better go say goodbye quickly. Everyone is already a wake, sis." taking a drink from her water, she watched her sister run up the stairs.

She walked into her parents room and picked up the little yorkie, known as Max. He was hyper fur ball, but he loved Juliet the most out of everyone. She hugged her parents and told them goodbye. She than ran to her brother's room. As soon as he opened the door, Juliet jumped on top oh him making him stumble back and landing on his back.

"Juliet! Get off of me!" Alex glared at her with his bright grey eyes. Juliet sat on his stomach smirking down at Alex.

"Well, isn't that a pleasant way to say goodbye to your sister who you won't see till the holidays?" Alex rolled his eyes at her. "Well then, goodbye big brother! Don't forget to write!" She ruffled his long spiky jet black hair, she got up and dusted off her black ripped skinny jeans and ran downstairs. Her sister waiting for her at the back door. They grabbed their stuff and pets.

"Bye everyone! See you during the holidays!" the twins screamed in unison. With that they ran out back door, across the yard and into the forest.

Black and white knee-high converses beating on the ground in a hurry. Small tree branches snagging on to Juliet's pink and black polka dot tank top, while they also try to latch on to Rosa's purple and white polka dot tank top. Some plants snapped back at their ankles, but didn't mind it since they both had their converse and skin-tight jeans.

Soon, they finally reached the family porkey. Both stood around awhile panting for air and took a drink from their water bottles. Even after all the quiddich they played, they still lost their breath easily, especially from that long run in the forest. Juliet put a charm on the white teacup with lilac platter to send them to London's train station.

"Come on, sis! Grab on to the porkey!" Rosa did what her sister told her to. They held on tightly to the teacup and their stuff.

Suddenly, they rose in the air spinning in circles fastly. They felt like the porkey was trying to throw them off! Juliet swore she was going to be sick, but Rosa was glad she didn't throw up every where. Later, the porkey landed on the concert safely while the twins stopped for a second then face planted the ground. Rosa got up and dusted off her shirt and dark blue ripped jeans. She held her hand out and sister took it, pulling her up. Juliet dusted the dust off. She sent the porkey back to house as the two grabbed their stuff.

"I hate porkeys! I swear they are too dangerous! I'm surprise we didn't break our face on the concert! This train ride better be somewhat pleasant so it can make up for that dreadful trip from America!" Rosa screamed. They weren't far for muggles to hear, they were only just in an alley way behind the station. Juliet covered her sister's mouth.

"Keep your voice down, idiot! Do you want to be caught by muggles and get expelled before when even set foot in the school?" she glared at her sister who glared back, she was right though. She uncovered Rosa's mouth and patted her on the back, then they left the empty alley and made there way to the train station.

"Platform 9 and 3/4? Sis, there is no such thing, is there?" Rosa asked. Both twins confused by the platform on their tickets.

They stopped where they were across from the 10 and 9 markers on the wall. A few seconds later, a large family full of gingers and red heads passed by them. Each child ran into the wall between the 10 and 9. They spotted a pair of twins with long red hair. The boys looked at them and winked before they ran on to the platform.

"Well, aren't they adorable? Rosa, I feel like we are got a competition this year dealing with those two." Juliet said to her twin who nodded in agreement. The two then ran into the wall in front of them.

"That was a interesting way to get on to a platform." Rosa smiled at her sister who smiled back.

"Right you are Rosey, right you are." Juliet smiled.

The sisters handed their tickets in and made their way on to the train. They soon found an empty compartment. They put their luggage on top on the rack and relaxed on to the seats. They sat across from each other and talked aimlessly about what they are going to do at Hogwarts. A knock at the door surprised the both of them. The twins they saw earlier opened the door. One peeked his head and smiled at the girls in front of him.

"Well, hello there dear ladies. Do you mind if me and my brother share this compartment with you? If you would please, every where else is full." The ginger boy spoke with a British accent lingering in his words.

"Of course we wouldn't mind, right Juliet?" Rosa smirked at her sister then smiled at the boy with long red hair.

"Not at all, we were starting to get bored anyways. Perhaps you can amuse us." Juliet smirked as they walked in. After putting their stuff in the racks, the one standing in the doorway sat beside Juliet while the other sat beside Rosa.

"You guys seem new, first years?" The one beside Juliet asked.

"In a way yes. This is our fifth term,but-" Rosa started.

"We were transferred here from America. We got expelled from-" Juliet continued.

"Magonall's Academy of Witchcraft. One the best witchcraft schools in the world-"

"You could probably tell we aren't from here, most likely by our southern accents. We are actually from-" the twins kept finishing each other sentences.

"Kentucky. One of United States states. Whitesburg, Kentucky actually.-"

"Small town it is, though. Practically all the schools or academies, around where we live, either heard about our pranking and trouble making or we got expelled from there-"

"Which is why we are here. Mom and dad thought it would straighten us up.-"

"But enough about us. Who are you guys?" Juliet asked finally done explaing their situation.

"Well we are the Weasley Twins. We are very known at our school for our pranking and trouble making. I'm Fred Weasley-" the twin beside Juliet took her hand.

"And I am George Weasley." the ginger beside Rosa took her hand and they both placed a kiss on top of the girls' hands. Then George and Fred switch hands to the ones across them.

"And what shall be your names? I bet they are as beautiful as you look." Fred asked both the girls looked wide-eyed at the boy beside them.

"I-I'm Juliet Hamora." Juliet squeaked out. A pink tint went across her pale cheeks.

"And I-I'm R-Rosa Hamora" Rosa squeaked out. Just like her sister, she started to blush.

"It's a pleasure to meet you t-two." Juliet's heart was racing as she muttered out that last sentence. The boys took both of their hands into theirs and placed another gentle kiss on the top.

"The pleasure is ours, Ms. Hamora." The boys smirked as they said that in unison. Then they let go of the girls' hands.

"Didn't you guys say you do lot of pranks?" George asked seeming quite interested. Both girls nodded their heads as Fred and George looked at each other.

"That's wicked! We are known as the best prankers at the school. We actually set black powder bombs in the Slytherin's part of the train." Fred said grinning at his brother.

"They will go off at any second now! Would you guys like to go watch?" ssked George. After they agreed to go they made there way to the Slytherin's door. They watched through the windows carefully. You barely see the black bombs because they were hidden in the shadows. All sudden, black sparkling powder filled the room. The four laughed hard at the Slytherin's faces, especially Malfoy's face.

"You guys are brilliant! You should show us some of your tricks one day! But, I have to say I think Juliet and I could do better." they settled back down in the train's compartment. Fred and George looked at them with disbelief. They crossed their arms across their chest.

"Oh, really? Well, why don't you tell us one the best pranks you have done so far." Fred said

"Well, the prank that got us expelled was, one day they were having a quiddich match so before the game Rosa and I went and put a charm on the brooms to make them go extremely slow like snails. During the game everyone was angry and confused. The head master was furious! So, we got a week detention." Juliet laughed back at the memory.

"Then, at night we brought the brooms into the school and put a charm on the brooms were they were lighting fast! They flying all over the hallways and dormitories. Breaking things and woke up the head master, teachers, even our fellow students."Rosa continued the story laughing when she remember everyone faces.

"We were on two of the brooms throwing fire works and fire crackers in the hallways! Everyone was pissed off at us! I don't see why though Rosa and I were laughing our asses off!" Juliet fell over laughing, almost landing on her cat Lizzy. The cat scurried away and rested in Fred's lap. The Weasley twins were laughing as well. Rosa actually managed to stay in her seat. The boys had to admit, that is a brilliant one! Fred began stroking Lizzy's black and white fur.

"That is brilliant! You say we need to show you our tricks, you need to teach us some! By the way who's the adorable little kitten is this?" Fred said still chuckling as he picked Juliet up from the floor.

"That is my adorable little kitten. Her name is Lizzy and that owl is Rosa's, her name in Luna." Juliet said as she petted Lizzy still resting in Fred's lap.

During the rest of the train ride, each set of twins told their own stories and laughed. The Hamora twins realling liked the Weasleys. Maybe at Hogwarts they can pull off a few pranks together. Or they might have a competition, who knows what Hogwarts had in store for them.

* * *

**Hello! This is my first story soo, go easy on me! Lol. Tell me what ya think though. I know Magonall's Academy is not a real school in Harry Potter, I just made it up cause they don't give any American schools. I am also aware there is only one Ministry of Magic, but ya know, my fanfic! Yeah I'm making stuff up deal with it lol. **


End file.
